onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Morgan
Violet is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the second episode of the fifth season. She is portrayed by guest star Olivia Steele Falconer. Violet is based on Hank's Daughter from the book A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court by Mark Twain. History }} After becoming friends, Violet brings Henry to visit her family's stables. One day, while working on the stable grounds, she hears someone speaking in the barn, discovering that Henry is inside. He proposes if she is interested in taking him riding, which Violet cheerfully agrees to, and she takes him outside to meet her horse Nicodemus. Later in the barn, as Violet is brushing Nicodemus' coat, Henry asks her about how she acquired the horse. She tells him about her mother giving her Nicodemus, but before she could learn how to ride, her mother passed away. Having experienced the loss of a parent too, Henry mentions his father, who died too soon before he could truly know him, and that there is a lot he didn't get to tell him. Violet echoes his sentiments, as she feels the same about her mother, before remarking that she's never spoken to anyone about this until now. This causes both of them to smile as they share a quiet moment together. While Violet is away getting Nicodemus' saddle ready, Henry unexpectedly meets Sir Morgan, Violet's father, who doesn't believe he is good enough for his daughter and intimidates him into leaving. When the girl returns, she is pleased to find a note from Henry, telling her to meet him inside Granny's Diner for a surprise. Emma, in order to acquire a tear of a broken heart from Henry, which she needs for freeing Merlin, approaches Violet, asking if she can keep a secret. After Violet affirms she can, Emma rips out her heart, promising to return it once Violet has broken Henry's heart. That night, Violet meets up with Henry for a candlelit dinner in the diner, where she tries soda for the first time. At his mention of their "date", she questions if he is courting her, and when he says yes, she lies about not feeling the same way as him. Henry suspects her father told her to stay away from him, but Violet insists that, in truth, she prefers just being friends. }} In part to make up for what she did six weeks ago, Emma purposely lets Violet's horse Nicodemus loose, as a way for Henry to be the girl's hero by tracking down the horse. While fretting over her pet's disappearance, Violet tells Henry that her father is currently trying to lure Nicodemus back with pumpkin, his favorite treat. Though he suggests she attend the town party as a temporary reprieve from her worries, she is too upset to allow herself to be distracted, so he promises to find Nicodemus for her. By the evening, she is still in a downtrodden mood, but her father takes her to the party, encouraging her to have fun. Suddenly, Henry enters the town square with Nicodemus, causing Violet's demeanor to immediately brighten up. After Sir Morgan departs with Nicodemus to the stables, leaving the two youngsters alone, Violet thanks Henry and kisses him on the cheek. Later, Henry discovers the truth about what Emma did to Violet after seeing Violet's memories in a dreamcatcher. During Robin Hood's wake, Violet comforts Henry over his loss. She admits her fears about never seeing Henry again after he went to the Underworld, with Henry revealing that he feared the same about her. Once Mr. Gold steals Storybrooke's magic with the Olympian Crystal, Violet meets up with Henry at the pawnshop after receiving a text from him. When Henry tells her about all the trouble that magic has given his family and other people, Violet confesses that her own mother died because of magic. He wishes to destroy magic for good, and he asks Violet to come with him. After she agrees, he names the mission "Operation Mixtape" and uses the Author's quill to steal the Olympian Crystal from Mr. Gold. To throw his family off, Henry plants his cellphone on a bus bound for Boston, before he and Violet take a bus to New York City. Violet gets her first glimpse of the city, and she is awed by the buildings that are even taller than the spires of Camelot. For their first stop, Henry brings her to the same pizza place that his dad, Neal, once took him to. After grabbing pizza, Violet learns he brought her to New York City specifically because they need to follow the trail Neal left when he was attempting to destroy magic. They head to Neal's old apartment, where information from Neal's journal leads them to the Midtown Library's rare reading room. When Violet spots a replica of the Holy Grail, Henry tests it to see if it can absorb the crystal's magic, which confirms the grail is the key to destroying magic. As they head out, Mr. Gold magicks both of them unconscious and takes the crystal for himself. The teens are found by Regina and Emma, and Henry argues with them about his belief that magic needs to disappear, however, he fails to disclose the finding of the Holy Grail. While Regina and Emma hunt down Mr. Gold, Violet and Henry are told by them to wait in the library. Violet chases after Henry, who wants to look for his moms, fearing they are in danger from Mr. Gold. When he shows no signs of giving up, she agrees to help if he believes it's the best thing to do. Upon seeing a magic storm cloud above the Hotel D'or building, they rush in to stop Mr. Gold, with Henry absorbing the crystal's magic into the Holy Grail. Only after this, Violet and Henry learn Emma, Regina and Mr. Gold all needed the crystal's magic to save their loved ones who have become trapped in another realm. After an upset Henry storms off, Violet follows him and sits with him at the fountain arena until Emma drops by, asking for some privacy so she can speak with her son. Later, Violet and the others join Regina and Mr. Gold in Chinatown at an herbal shop, where the Dragon uses his powers in an attempt to open a portal to the other realm, but he reaches his magic limit. Realizing belief can make magic real, Henry gives each of his allies a coin and tells them to make a wish and toss into the fountain. Violet follows his instructions, as does everyone else, but this doesn't create enough magic. Henry then rallies crowd of onlookers into doing the same, and with enough magic, a portal in the fountain opens, allowing their family and friends to return. On return to Storybrooke, Violet prepares to go talk with her dad, knowing he must be worried since she disappeared to New York. Henry apologizes for possibly getting her into trouble and causing her to miss the portal back to Camelot. However, she reveals her father is actually a native of Connecticut and never felt at home in Camelot, and that she intends to stay in Storybrooke. As Henry's mothers look on, he kisses Violet, who walks away happily afterwards. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Violet's horse is named Nicodemus. **This is a reference to a Christian saint mentioned in the Gospel of John, who is most notable for assisting in the burial of Jesus. *By the time she and Henry meet, Violet is thirteen years old. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Violet is the name which was given to Tinker Bell during her casting call.http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/07/one-upon-time-episode-303-role-being.html |-|Props Notes= Costume Notes *The pink dress Violet wears for her date with HenryFile:505VioletEntersDiner.png File:505WhenYouDisappeared.png is the same one worn by Emma in Snow White's vision of the Idyllic Garden in "Best Laid Plans";File:416PrincessOfDarkness.png minus the long sleeves. Appearances References nl:Violet Category:Female Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters